


Traveling

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beaches, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Travel, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie takes Eddie for a walk while on vacation.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 24





	Traveling

“Can I just say? Traveling with you… I love it.” Eddie held Richie’s hand as they basked over the glorious view of the sun setting over the ocean. Sipping their drinks, the couple got up and walked along the beach, holding hands.

“Now aren’t you glad that you’re dating a comedian?” Richie smiled at him. Eddie’s whole face glowed in the setting sun. He loved looking at his face. At night he dreamt about it because eight hours was too long without seeing Eddie. Falling asleep at night with the love of his life was an absolute dream after the years Richie spent alone, hugging his pillow. 

“You get to travel to some great places,” Eddie said to him. He wasn’t always able to travel with Richie due to his own job, but when he was available he took full advantage of seeing the world. Myra never wanted to travel claimed that it wouldn’t be good for his health and about countless other unimportant risks. These past four years had been the best free moment of Eddie’s entire life. 

“It’s nice when you have a travel buddy,” Richie gave his hand a tight squeeze. Looking deeper into his eyes, Eddie could sense a lingering nervousness.

Eddie giggled. “Are you hiding something from me?”

“Why would I be hiding something?” Richie goofed around, averting his gaze.

“Oh come on, I know when you’re keeping a secret from me!”

“It’s all in your mind!”

“Rich!” Eddie warned, nudging against him.

They stopped along the shoreline to admire the view. The way the sun reflected over the ocean was beautiful. Of course, they’d seen hundreds of sunsets in their lifetime, but this one had to be the best. Clouds drifted off into the sky. It was time to take a break for the night. Waves crashed against the sand, water surrounding their bare feet. 

“Hey, Eds?” Richie got his attention.

“Yeah, Richie?” Eddie asked basking in the glorious moment.

“Did you know it’s been four years since we’ve been together?” Richie asked him.

Eddie looked at him, the sun gleaming in Richie’s glasses. “Has it?”

Nodding, Richie wrapped an arm around his shoulder, bringing Eddie close. “I’m happy with you, man, even though you drive me crazy.”

“Do you always have to get personal?” Eddie teased.

And that was when Richie got down on one knee. Eddie’s heart plummeted into his stomach, covering his mouth when Richie presented him with a ring. 

“Eddie, you are the love of my life and I am so grateful to have a second chance to meet and fall in love with you. If you would like to be my husband and wouldn’t mind my annoying personality every day, would you spend the rest of your life with me?”

Was this the jello-leg feeling some couples talked about during these moments? Eddie opened his mouth but he was so overcome by emotion that he nodded his head vigorously, bursting into tears. In his first marriage, there wasn’t even a proposal. His mom introduced Myra to him and that was that. She asked, ‘well aren’t you going to get down on one knee? But you’d better not, or you’d scrape your knees!’

Eddie dropped to his knees, kissing Richie. “Yes!”


End file.
